


I'm Going to Hurt You

by GillovnyReal



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillovnyReal/pseuds/GillovnyReal
Summary: David didn't know but was being watched by a beast about to attack him.Gillian was thirsty for him and all she wanted was to jump on his bones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This David's picture http://68.media.tumblr.com/e4c6c81f096273b3b398ec1044cb1f9b/tumblr_ogvf831vit1u8izx8o1_250.jpg , inspired me to writ this fanfic. I think this pic left everyone turned on and nothing better to let Gillian to do with David which many of us would like to have the chance. You're a lucky girl, G.
> 
> English is not my language, but I'm stubborn and still I insist on translating lol. So, I'm sorry for the mistakes.  
> A big thank you to fuckershipper by always read my fics firsthand.
> 
> I just hope you guys enjoy ;)

Gillian entered David's apartment and found nothing but silence, he was nowhere to be seen. Brick suddenly appeared and came to greet her.

"Hey buddy. Where did your dad hide?" The dog started jumping in front of her, but Gillian didn't want to alert David of her arrival.

She was sure that he was home, as well as knowing that she was arriving today, she texts him as she left the plane, and he texts back saying he was waiting for her, this had been no more than an hour ago, there was no way he would have left even if quickly. 

Then she asked Brick to be quiet, he seemed to understand, for after taking one last licking in her hand he left and went to lie on the sofa in the living room; his favorite place. Gillian, leaving the suitcases in the hallway and taking off her coat and her heels, began searching for David. The first place was the kitchen, but didn't find him, she took advantage of being there to drink water, and noted that he had bought everything she liked, as he always did when she was going to spend time with him, even if it was a few days. She smiled and her heart filled with love for him, for the care he had for her. The next stop was the TV room, but also no sign of David. Discarding other places he probably would not be, she went to his office, the door was open, and when she head in, she saw him; leaning against the wall, his body leaning toward the half-open window, his head was also leaning so his neck was in view, as well as his chest was exposed, he wore a v-neck shirt deeper than he used to wear, so she could see more amount of skin and hair on his chest.

He was a beautiful sight, a sight that took her breath away, she was still standing in the doorway looking at him; thirsty, a kind of thirst different from the one she had, when she was in the kitchen and drank water. She was thirsty for him, it had been a few weeks since they last saw each other, but her desire for him now was much greater than it was before she had this vision of him. Gillian was watching him like a beast looks at its prey, without taking her eyes off him, licking her lips over and over again, she was ready to jump over him. David, in his turn, was still oblivious to her presence, just like an innocent prey that does not imagine being watched by a savage beast waiting for the right moment to strike. Gillian slowly walked toward him, and as she approached David felt her presence and opened his eyes, smiling for finally having the love of his life with him.  
He was a bit surprised that she had arrived and he had not heard any sound that announced her presence, he pulled her by the waist. "Hi babe, I didn't hear yo-" Gillian didn't even let him finish the sentence; she attacked David kissing him fiercely. He opened his mouth to her willingly and let her take over their kiss. Gillian held his head with both hands to let him as close as possible to her and further deepened the kiss, she sucked his tongue hard and David groaned, tightening her waist and also pulling her to him, where she could already feel his erection, it was not only she who was already aroused by him, but he, too, as usually. They were already out of breath, but Gillian didn't want to part with him, she bit her lower lip hard, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make David moan loudly, she then sucked his lip back into her mouth and finally pulled away from him. 

"Wow, Gillian, what got into you?" He said, breathing hard.

"I've missed you, didn’t you miss me?" She said clinging to him not wanting her prey to escape her.

"Of course, yes, very much, sweetheart" he said, stroking her already flushed face. Her lips were swollen, just as he imagined his, too, even more than hers, he had no doubt. This Gillian's behavior was not unusual for him, they were always like this with each other when they spent so much time apart, or even when they were together, cause they were always hungry for each other, but now, Gillian really looked like she was attacking him, not that he was complaining, on the contrary, he always loved when she showed physical way how much she missed him.

“Good. And what were you thinking you didn’t even hear me coming?” She asked her voice already in a husky tone that drove him crazy.

“Oh, but babe, I always hear you coming, always more than once,” he said maliciously. Of course, her David would never pass up such an opportunity to talk dirty.

She slapped his arm and smiled. “Your sucker, now tell me,” she ordered.

“About you, I'm always thinking of you, Gill, every day, every time,” he said and gave her a soft kiss.

“Mmmm,” she purred contentedly. “Do you know what you did to me just to see you like this, David?” She asked, his lips still on hers.

He pulled back to look at her and raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Like this, how?” He asked without knowing what she meant. 

“This way ... standing here, eyes closed ... this neck. Oh God, this exposed chest.” She put the hand on his chest scraping lightly the skin that was accessible. 

David laughed. “I think do you liked this shirt, didn't you?” He said, still stroking her face and hair.

“Oh fuck, yes, you can’t imagine how much. But you will not be able to use it anymore,” she said, now placing sweet kisses on his chest and neck.

“Why n-” Again he didn’t finish the sentence. Gillian with a strength he didn't know where it came from just tore his shirt as if it was made of paper. He looked at her in shock. Her eyes were dark with lust, the tone he knew very well, a wicked smile on her face, and then he didn't care about the torn shirt anymore.

“I'm going to hurt you, Duchovny,” she threatened in a seductive tone.

“What?” He asked, but knowing full well what she meant.

Gillian moved closer to him, stood on tiptoe and whispered slowly in his ear. “I'm going to hurt you very, very hard, honey.” And then bit the lobe of his ear. He felt a chill down his spine and all the hairs on his neck twitched with her breath in his ear. Her words went straight to his cock that contracted in his jeans, already aching to be released.

So without letting him say anything, Gillian who until then had calmed down with his caresses had the beast awakened within her again and attacked him. His neck was the target this time, she sucked on a sensitive spot she knew and then bit, David cried out her name and she went to his mouth to stifle the sound. She kissed him the same way as before, attacking his mouth as if she wanted to eat him alive. David held strong against him, rubbing his hard erection into her, and Gillian put her hand into his pants stroking him, making him moan in her mouth. They were still in the same place with him against the wall. He made a movement as if to pick her up, but she pulled away grabbing his hand and then led him into the bedroom, without a word. 

Once there, she pushed him on the bed and he fell sitting, looking at her, waiting for the next move she would do, she was clearly in command, he would obey her at all, David loved when she was a dominatrix, and today she was much more than that, today she was going to finish him; in the best possible way, and he couldn’t be happier with that. She stood in front of him, looking at him and running her tongue over her lips, which drove David crazy. She ran her fingers over his chest that was even more exposed after she ripped his shirt, then in one quick motion she took the cloth out of his body. Still standing, Gillian began to undressing without any help from him, he wanted to touch her, but stood just admiring her. Now just in her panties and bra, she rode on his lap and attacked his mouth again, she was even more feral; holding him tight, biting his lip and grinding herself against his erection. David knew that way would not last long, he grabbed her hair gently and pulled her to look at her. Lust and desire was written in her eyes, but she had a naughty smile on her lips, she was a mixture of sin and innocence, something he loved about her on these occasions.

"This way I will not last long, and our party will end soon, baby," he said looking at her, and pulling her hair the way she liked. Exposing her neck to him, David took the opportunity to kiss and lick the sensitive spot as pulling the straps of her bra off her shoulder. Gillian shivered and thrust even stronger in his crotch. She needed to get rid of the rest of their clothes.

"I don't care, I just want you now, David," she said, she had urgency for him, and didn't care if it would be fast or not, they would have a lot of time later, but now her hunger for him had to be satiated as soon as possible.

There would be no time to get the rest of the clothes off. She reached between them to free his penis from the tight jeans and he moaned with the feel of her hands caressing him. David had a hand on her back to keep her from falling, and the other still in her hair. Gillian stroked him a few times, and then pulling her panties aside she took him completely inside her. Both groaned at the feel of their flesh touching, even after so much time since the last time, she had no problem accommodating his size without any preparation before, she was already wet and ready for him from the moment she saw him at the window and any pain would be worth it. He pulled her mouth back to his and then she began her movements, slowly at first, but soon she started jumping on him, she was riding in his cock mercilessly. 

David wanted to hold out as long as possible, but with these movements of her, it would be difficult for him not come quickly inside her. He put both hands on her back and unbuttoned the clasp of her bra, her beautiful and full breasts were free of the lace fabric, jumping in front of his eyes and then without warning he took a hardened nipple in his mouth and took a bite. Gillian groaned loudly and digging her nails into his shoulders where she was holding herself, he sucked hard on the flesh of her breast as he pressed the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Gillian was enjoying and it made her movements were even faster, whenever she took him inside her, her clit rubbed on the fabric of his pants making a delicious vibration in her body. David left her nipple and went to the other, giving the same treatment, and then when he released her breast she hugged him closer to her and started sucking the flesh of his neck, she sucked, bit and licked, in that order and at different points, while her movements were relentless on his dick. David was now squeezing her beautiful ass, digging his fingers into her soft flesh. 

Suddenly Gillian's inner walls gave a hard grip around David, which almost made him cum, she scraped her nails into his back that he imagined could have drawn blood, so she stopped, her back arched, her body tensed and finally she gave a muffled cry in his neck. She was shaking now, her orgasm coming strong, but not unexpected, she knew it would happen fast, she just didn't know it would be so intense. David held her, running his hands over her sweaty back to calm her down and kissing the side of her head, she was still with her face buried in his neck and the teeth on his skin. He was crazy to move, because he was very close too, but he waited for her, who was still squeezing him. As soon as her orgasm subsided, she pulled away from his neck and looked at him and said “I love you” David smiled at her and gave her a tender kiss on her mouth.

“I told you this would not last long,” he said, pulling wet strands of her face.

“Well, it's not over yet, there's still someone strong and in the game here,” she teased him, and his cock tightened inside her, hard as a rock.

Kissing him one last time she got off his lap. David got rid of his shoes, jeans and boxers, when he was finished, Gillian was already lying in bed now completely naked. He climbed on top of her, and quickly she guided him back inside her, she sighed and threw her head back on the pillow. She was even wetter than before because of her orgasm and he slid easily, burying himself completely inside her warm and soft pussy. David began to move, giving strong thrusts. Gillian wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him every time he entered her. Her hands went to his back where she scratched him again, and he began to hit her harder. He went to her neck, but as soon as she realized that he would bite her, she grabbed his head and kissed him deeply; today only he would have marks of their wild encounter. He bit her lower lip, though. And then Gillian felt she was going to come again, her previous orgasm was strong enough for her to be satisfied, but now she wanted another. 

"David," she said in a strangled whisper and he knew what that meant.

He put a hand between them and with his thumb began to make circular movements on her clit. Gillian screamed as she felt his touch, and her mouth went straight to his throat, her nails pricked and scraped his shoulders before they went to his back, leaving another collection of scratches to join those already there. He fucked her stronger and faster as his movements on her clit were also faster. Gillian started to squeeze her walls around him again and David began with more erratic movements. She kissed him again by biting his lip, this time drawing blood, because they felt the metallic taste in their mouths , and plus a squeeze on your swollen nerve and Gillian arched her back, coming around him again, this time a weaker orgasm, but that made her scream his name. David was very close and this time didn’t give her time to recover, holding her face with both hands e touching his forehead with hers, he gave a few more thrusts as she was squeezing hard his firm butt, and then came hot inside her. David also shouted her name, telling how much he loved her and kissing her very softly this time. 

He was exhausted and not to fall on her, he pulled out from inside her; making her whimper and then collapsed on the bed next to Gillian. He kept a hand on her belly where he was making circular movements, there while she played with the hair on his arm. They were breathing hard, tired, sweaty and immensely happy. They were silent for a moment, recovering and enjoying this intense moment that they have just had. He felt his back burn, but his mind was too cloudy at the moment to give importance to it. David then rolled to his side and looked at her with a smile on his face. Gillian was with her eyes closed and her lips were open still breathing hard, her flushed chest rose and fell with each breath, she is so beautiful, he thought. He knew how much she was satiated at that moment, and so was he. He would definitely buy more shirts like that.

“Jesus, you were a wild beast today, babe,” David said after admiring her, still breathless. “I'm exhausted.”

“Is that some kind of complaint?” She asked breathlessly as well, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

They were facing each other now, David with one hand on her hip making gentle movements to calm her still trembling body and Gillian with her hand caressing his face. She noticed his swollen and bruised lip, so ran her thumb gently there, and then she lowered her hand rubbing his shoulder and arm. 

“No way, babe, feel free to do it again as many times as you want. In fact, if you give me some time, we can repeat it all over again,” he said with a malicious grin and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“I don't know if you're still going to think that way after you see...” She stopped, and looked at his neck, taking her hand to touch the marks made by her teeth and that was now red but would turn purple soon, she took a good look and not only in his neck had marks, but also on his shoulders and chest and she was sure that his back had several marks from her nails. Gillian knew he never cared about it and neither would be mad with her, on the contrary, he always liked to take and leave marks, but this time, well, this time she really hurt him. She then grinned at the thought that actually fulfilled what she had promised him.

“After I see ... Gillian, what's going on?” He asked seriously, but laughed when looking at the innocent face that she was doing now, the look and smile he knew very well, she looked like this when she had been up to no good.

David then decided to get up, but she held him by throwing one leg over him and ran her hand down his back, she felt him shudder and dodge her touch, the marks she thought.

“David, it's nothing, just stay here with me. I'm very tired and I want to get some sleep ... with you, honey” she said in the sweetest and tricky voice she had, knowing that he never did resist and did everything she asked.

“I'm just going to the bathroom and I'll be back, babe. Something tells me I need to go,” he looked at her and Gillian was smiling like that again. David gave her a kiss on the lips and then on tip of her nose and finally got out of bed.

When he turned his back to her, Gillian saw several red scratches on his back, she realized that some were deeper than others; he would suffer when the water ran over his back. She made a mental note to kiss them all later. But she looked proudly at them, she had made all these marks at the height of her passion; marked him as her, she was proud of her achievement.

Gillian took the comforter that was the foot of the bed and covered her naked body, adjusting the pillows and finding a comfortable position to get some sleep; she was suffering from jet lag. So she heard him.

"What the fuck ... Gilliaann!!!" he shouted from the bathroom. She grinned and closed her eyes. She was satiated and avenged too, since this time the only one marked was him. She knew he would return it at some point, but not today. She was no longer that wild and hungry beast, now she just wanted to feel his arms cuddling her, his warmth on her back and his breath on her neck. Gillian sighed contentedly waiting for sleep to come and David to snuggle around her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have reached the end, thank you very much and remember: good or bad comments are always welcome.


End file.
